Fayt's Journal
by Satoh
Summary: Fayt keeps a journal until one day, I've listed said journal entries. Not long, but pending reviews it might get longer... may write a chapter about albel....? HIATUS


You know the drill, standard disclaimer crap.

Data-Log Entry : Fayt Leingod : Date, Unknown—Assuming date 1/1/01—: #1

I decided to start using the data log as a journal, I've been on Elicoor II for a while now… It all started when the Eagle, a Quark ship, crashed on the planet, we were greeted by hostels from an under developed country. Airyglyph was its name, we were imprisoned there. They'd found our ship and while they were investigating, we gave ourselves up to them for lack of better options. Under suspicion that we were from Greeton, a civilization far east of Airyglyph, with technology rivaling that of 19th to 20th century Earth, they tortured us. They wanted our, or rather Greeton's, technology. Under the UP3 we could tell them nothing, so we had to go along with their suspicions.

Then she—that is Nel Zelpher showed up. I forgot to mention, when I crashed I was with Cliff Fittir and Mirage, Klausians and members of Quark. We separated from Mirage so she could escape after we were captured. Back to us being imprisoned, Nel showed up and gave us a choice, give her our scientific expertise so her country, Aquaria, could win the war against Airyglyph, or die. Under the UP3 I would have refused, but Cliff advised me otherwise. We could run after she frees us, was roughly his sentiment.

Data-Log Entry : Fayt Leingod : Date, 1/9/01 : #2

We discovered shortly after, that Aquaria was using runology, a close relative to the recent study of symbology in the rest of the universe… How they figured it out still eludes me. Later, after much fighting, carriage riding, and much, much more running and walking, we made it to Aquaria territory, and finally to their capitol city, Aquios. The war between the countries was fierce and horrible. I decided to help the Aquarians with their runological weapon in hopes that it would win the war quickly, in hopes that it would save more lives than it would extinguish.

Data-Log Entry : Fayt Leingod : Date, 1/21/01 : #3

In the end all that it needed was a different type of conducting wire. Then, I decided to help them steal the copper they would need from a semi-abandoned Airyglyph mine. As we attempted to get the copper, we were attacked by a mass of dragons. After dispatching them, we were the assaulted by Albel Nox, Airyglyph's Black Brigade Captain. It took all 3 of us to beat him, Cliff, Nel, and I that is. Rather than killing him, we left him on the mountain path and returned to Aquios.

Data-Log Entry : Fayt Leingod : Date, 2/3/01 : #4

I've been though a lot lately, I've since crashing here, gained a lot of battle experience. Nel, the woman who at first I thought would kill me, and was completely heartless, has begun to have a decent amount of respect for me. I no longer see her as an obstacle blocking my path to safety, but as a close friend Even though it seems like nothing good has happened to me since I got here, I think I could live here if it turns out we never get rescued…

Data-Log Entry : Fayt Leingod : Date, 2/8/01 : #5

The longer I stay here, the more I'll regret leaving if that time comes… I think Cliff feels a little bit the same, but he still wants to be rescued I think… I think I'm beginning to form some kind of feelings for Nel, yesterday I bought some supplies, when I gave her to daggers and chain mail she thanked me, she's normally not even that open, so it's clear she respects me… I felt a little lightheaded afterwards. I wonder if she even has time to think about this type of thing…?

Data-Log Entry : Fayt Leingod : Date, 2/9/01 : #6

I had a dream, I was on a mission with Nel. She said something and kissed me on the cheek. Now I'm positive, I know I like Nel… But that dream brought up some bad images in my head, what will happen when the translator runs out of power, will I still be able to communicate with her? What if we end up together… will I be able to have a family? She's not a human like me. We're similar, but how much? I guess it's pointless to think about now… But maybe I should tell her how I feel…

The war was heating up between Airyglyph and Aquaria. Those from Airyglyph were beginning to come up with their elaborate battle plan while those of Aquios refined their copper and finished their runological armaments. There would be an epic melee in no more than four or five days, but at this very moment, that was not even factoring in Fayt's head…

He sat up from his bed in the Aquios castle's guest quarters. Glancing to the side he noticed Cliff's still form, he was either sleeping or trying to look as though he was. Fayt decided to check out the castle, maybe he'd find Nel somewhere on night patrol or something. 'What will I do if I do find her on patrol?' he thought to himself, wishing his subconscious would answer him definitively. He walked on his own patrol about the castle nearly twice before simply stopping and looking deeply into the wooden grain of Nel's door. He took a step toward it raised his hand to lightly knock on it, but turned instead, and let out a deep, pained, sigh. He had taken no more than two steps back to the guest room when Nel stepped out with her cool, calculating, attitude shortly in tow.

"Need something?" she said with her special brand of sarcasm. Noticing the startled confusion on his face she explained, "I am a spy after all. I take pride in being able to sleep lightly and be aware of my surroundings…" She waited, but sensing no short end to the silence Fayt was emanating she intervened saying, "My intuition tells me you would like to say something, but perhaps you'll need some time to think?" She was only half questioning. "Let's take a walk…" she said, leaving the authority and command out of her voice.

As they walked Fayt would silently glance at her with a look of almost guilt. "You always seem to be so outward with your feelings, and you seem fairly confident most of the time—both good qualities—so what has you so quiet and nervous suddenly?" at this she stopped and swiveled to look at him with her head leaning on her fist.

"I—ugh…" was all he managed, so they began walking again. Eventually they found themselves outside walking the main street of Aquios. Fayt sat on a short wall to the side of the path, fatigue catching up to him. 'I want to tell her, but what do I say? How do I set up the right tone? Why is she so interested, is it just concern for a teammate or something else?' he pondered away a few drowsy seconds before speaking up, acting on sheer force of spontaneity. "Nel, I want to tell you something."

Groundbreaking as that phrase was, he was still left with the dilemma of what to say next. Instead Nel took the next step, "Anything you say to me now, aside from 'I'm defecting to Airyglyph,' won't affect you or I negatively, okay? So whatever it is you need to say, stop worrying." He snapped up to look at her, she wasn't the type to smile or grin, but you could still tell she was glad to be reassuring him there.

'It won't affect us negatively huh? Well, here goes,' Fayt sank into his mind for a moment, conferencing with himself. "Nel I… I love you…" he stared at the ground, hoping it would ease his poor mind of it's troubles. Her response came as simply as 'I see, I understand why you were nervous' Fayt was more confused now than before. Was 'I see' a good or a bad thing? He though his question was as good as answered when Nel stood up, he expected she was about to leave without him, but she surprised him when her hand reached out to help him up.

He stood somewhat dazed as she said, "It would probably be for the best if the others didn't know right away, so don't expect too much affection in public…" Nel said as he stood in awe and bewilderment. She pulled him into a close hug and gave him a quick kiss. "What, did you think I was as emotionless as I pretend to be? We should get back, we'll need all the rest and preparations we can get if this war is going where I think it is." As they walked back to the castle gates Fayt gazed into the night sky just as a comet went by, bringing a carefree smile to his face.

Sorry for any discrepancies, I tried to fit things in right, but I'm still playing through for the first time, also if anyone seems ooc, it means I couldn't think of a way to have things work properly… R and R etc. depending on reviews, I'll either keep writing or leave it off here… Hope you guys enjoyed it…


End file.
